Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $3$ and the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $2$ plus the product of $7$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x + 3) = \color{orange}{7(-x+3)}$ What is $2$ plus $\color{orange}{7(-x+3)}$ $7(-x+3)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x+3)+2$.